The Story of Fazbear Entertainment
by Natinator1234
Summary: I decided to write a short story about Fazbear Entertainment through the years. The first section about Fazbear's Family Diner is mentioned by the phone guy in FNAF 2. The second section is FNAF 2, because that game is actually a prequel. The last one is the first FNAF. T just for safety.
1. Fazbear's Family Diner

**Just saying guys, this story starts before all of the animatronics were evil.**

Fazbear Entertainment opened Fazbear's Family Diner in the spring of 1984. It was a very happy and upbeat place. However, there was always suspicion about the Marionette, just because of its lack of teeth and purple stripes down its face that looked like tears. It would pop out of its box whenever the music box stopped. One night the security guard, Alexander Bennet, was cleaning up around the Prize Corner, and he had taken the night shift. The music box stopped playing music. But strange enough, the music remained playing. But the origin was somewhere else. It was inside of the box, where Marionette stays. He opened the box slowly, and Marionette was looking up at him. Only her eyes were different. They were all black, with white pupils. A sudden thought flashed in Alexander's mind, but he dismissed it. Marionette's eyes returned to their normal, happy look. He decided it was probably just a lack of sleep. So he closed up shop. He thought of the Golden Freddy Fazbear suit in the supply closet.

The next day, Alexander had just come in for the night shift. His daytime counterpart, Joseph Frederick, was just starting to leave. He told him that Marionette did not come out of her box that day. After Joseph left, he had the sudden thought to go check on the supply closet. The last group was still there, finishing up their meal. It appeared to be some sort of birthday. He told the family that he would be right back, he just had to go check on something. He walked behind the stage and went into the supply closet. He had to struggle back a scream, as he saw Marionette sitting on the table. Her eyes were all black with white pupils once again. She pointed at the Golden Freddy suit. Not really knowing what he was about to do, he slipped into the costume. He walked out of the supply closet, and the four kids all crowded around him, laughing and smiling. He wondered where their parents had gone. Probably into the bathroom. His mind began to go blank. He turned his head, and Marionette was standing in the doorway of the supply closet. Not sure what he was doing, he opened up Freddy Fazbear's suit. He lifted one of the four boys into his hands. He then began to force him into the suit. The kids were horrified and began to run frantically around the dining area. He snatched a girl and aggressively stuffed her into Chica the Chicken's suit. He snatched up the other two, forcing one into Bonnie the Bunny, and the other into Foxy the Pirate Fox.

Finally snapping back into reality, the Alexander was horrified at what he had done. What had come over him? He went back to the supply closet and removed the suit. He turned, and Marionette was standing in the doorway. It quickly left, and probably went back to the Prize Corner. Alexander left the prize room and found the parents of the children running frantically, looking for their children. They ask him what had happened. He searches for the quickest answer. He says he thought that everyone had already left. One of the parents called 911. The case lasted two days, until the security footage was found and revealed that Alexander had done it. Fazbear's Family Diner was shut down in the summer of 1986. More recent footage shows the animatronics not leaving roaming mode at night. Fazbear's Family Diner, at the time, was said to never be re-opened. That is not quite true, though.


	2. Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria

In the summer of 1987, one year later, Fazbear Entertainment opened Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria, with more kid-friendly looks to the animatronics, along with one new animatronic with no official name, nicknamed by the children Balloon Boy. The second week the place is open, the first security guard to work the night shift at the new building is hired, Jeremy Fitzgerald. He gets voicemails every night from the day-shift worker, Joseph Frederick. He tells Fitzgerald how the animatronics now remain in free-roaming mode at night. He says that if they see you, they may mistake you for an animatronic endoskeleton without its suit. He says that they get confused from the silence because of all of the children, so they assume that the children have left and went to another room, the only other room with noise would be Jeremy's room. If they see him, he must put on a Freddy Fazbear mask because otherwise they would mistake him for an endoskeleton without its suit.

Unfortunately, Marionette was carried over into the new building with no changes at all, it was still the exact same one from the original building. The old animatronics were carried over to be used as parts. But, Marionette reactivated them. Because of the previous deed the security guard, Alexander, committed at the original building, they have been taken over by the souls of the four children, and seek out any security guard to show them what it is like to be stuffed inside of an animatronic suit.. Jeremy complains about the animatronics, but Joseph claims that there's no way the old ones could be reactivated.

The fourth night Jeremy works, Joseph says that the animatronics have not been behaving normally towards adults, they just stare. In the next couple days, the animatronics even begin to act aggressively towards adults. On Friday of that week, Jeremy comes to work. He gets a call from Joseph, and Joseph asks him why he is even there, because the place is on lockdown. He tells him to finish his shift, because it would be safer than trying to leave in the middle of the night. On Saturday of that week, Jeremy is assigned the day shift, because that will be the last day the Pizzeria will be open, due to the aggressive behavior of the animatronics towards adults. As it gets to be later that day, Jeremy goes to the Kid's Corner to check on the younger kids. Foxina, Foxy's remake, is being dismembered by the young kids, as usual. But one kid decides to use Foxina's mouth as a toy. Foxina then bites down on the child's head, killing them. Jeremy is paralyzed by this event.

In the end, Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria was shut down. The company says that they hope to reopen some day with a smaller budget, and if they do, they are planning on bringing back the original animatronics.


	3. Freddy Fazbear's Pizza

Five years later, Fazbear Entertainment opens Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Mike Schmidt, one of the many security guards hired, begins to work at the place in the summer of 1993. No surprise, the now nightshift worker from the weeks before, Joseph Frederick, leaves voicemails every night that he recorded the week before. On Thursday of that night, he still leaves a message, but dies from the animatronics killing him. The Friday night message consists of garbled words and animatronics screeching.

The company fortunately scrapped Marionette. The four other original animatronics are stilled possessed by the four children and persistently try to kill Mike. He manages to protect himself thanks to the new security doors on either side of his office. At the end of the week, Mike gets fired for apparently tampering with the animatronics. 

**I know it's a really short chapter but there's not very much to write about this one because there isn't much of a story to it.**


End file.
